Communication
by Marsetta
Summary: Ron and Severus exchange a few letters.


So, I have a word doc on Doc Manager called assignments, but I put an ongoing story on it, so I made another one called Assignments 2: Only Assignments, and that sounds like it should be like, a school based thriller story, in my own opinion...

Anyways, to the story!

 _Letters_

 _News articles_

Other

 **Task:** **Write a story based only on Communication.**

 **I Don't own!**

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

 _Dear Severus,_

 _It's been awhile huh? I wanted needed to write to you, to apologize for our last meeting. I wish I knew how to speak to people without sounding like an idiot, but as is, I cannot. Hermione said that writing was almost the same, but I can think before I write, and erase if I need to. So, sorry for my behaviour yesterday. I hope you give me a second chance._

 _Yours, Ronald._

* * *

 _Dear Ronald,_

 _I understand your filters, it has been the same since you were a child, I would have been an idiot not to see it, an even bigger one to ignore it. I won't be back in Europe for a while, my business has taken me across the pond. I hope we can continue our communications until a time when we could meet once again in person._

 _Severus._

* * *

 _Severus,_

 _I understand. I am happy that you haven't been completely turned away from me by my earlier behaviour. I can not wait to hear from you again._

 _Ronald._

* * *

 _-I almost feel like we are too focused on your being gone then we do on life outside of our rooms. I have told you of my deepest fears, of my happiest memories, and even, briefly, my past love before you, and you have told me of what you and your friends did while I was teaching, what I missed, what I vow never to miss if I do take the job when I get back._

 _You do not go to school any longer, though I have heard of how the new Potions professor is not as competent as I. I learn things that you learn from your friends, but we have yet to speak of you, of how you are doing after everything, how you are faring at your brother's shop._

 _I know that I have not been the warmest person, but you can confide in me, anything you tell me, would stay between us._

 _Severus._

* * *

 _I am so sorry for making you feel that way. I just thought that you wouldn't want to hear about my boring life. I'm fine. My leg is healed, the shop is in good condition, considering, and I finally moved out of my mum's house. Of course, I live above the joke shop with George. He didn't want to stay there by himself after Fred._

 _I have to go. Something happened._

 _Ronald._

* * *

 _Rogue Death Eaters Have Attacked Diagon Alley_

 _Tonight a group of Death Eaters Attacked Diagon Alley as revenge for killing their leader. They mainly attacked shops that housed previous soldiers of the light, including Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, and burned most of the buildings to the ground, including Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions._

* * *

 _Ronald, please answer me. It has been two weeks, please tell me that you are okay. I have never felt this way, I don't like it._

 _Severus._

* * *

 _I'm coming. I can't stand this waiting. I need to see for myself._

 _Severus._

* * *

 _I'm okay. I'm sorry it took so long to answer. Everything has been crazy here. You don't need to come back if you aren't ready._

 _Ronald._

* * *

 _I'm sure that all is not alright. But if you don't want me to come, I won't. I will be out of contact for a while. I hope that you get better, for whichever reason you might have been hurt._

 _Yours, Severus._

* * *

 _I'm fine. I guess I will write to you later then._

 _Ronald._

* * *

CONFIRMED!

Your ticket has been confirmed for Saturday, November 14, 1998, 7:30 am, departing from New York, New York. Arriving November 14, 1998, 12:32 pm in London, Uk. Thank you for purchasing your Port Key from the American Ministry.

* * *

 **You can guess what happened next. Probably over protective Severus. In my mind, Ron hurt his leg during the last battle, and Severus survived. Then, when the left over Death Eaters that escaped, I know, very original, they attacked the students who were at the battle, and Ron hurt his leg even more.**

 **I hope this meets the requirements.**

 **Mars**


End file.
